Information security is a high priority in today's modern society. System administrators use an array of security measures to prevent unauthorized access to computer systems and terminals. Security measures vary in complexity and effectiveness, ranging from simple usernames and passwords to biometrics, fingerprint and retinal scanners, or combinations of these and more advanced systems. However, even the most secure systems can be vulnerable to tailgating.
Tailgating occurs when an unauthorized person uses an access terminal where an authorized user is logged in. Tailgating is a significant security concern because once an authorized user logs in, most computer systems have no means to differentiate between that authorized user and an unauthorized user who subsequently uses the terminal. If an authorized user forgets to log out, or for example momentarily steps away from a terminal without logging out, an unauthorized person can take the place of the authorized user at the terminal and circumvent the majority of security measures designed to prevent unauthorized system access.
It is to addressing or reducing these problems that the current disclosed embodiments are directed.